Insulting Aliens
by tasty-kate
Summary: Amy promises the Doctor to never insult aliens ever again... sort of. Fluffy one-shot.  Reformatted and grammatical errors corrected 5/2/11


I'm resubmitted this because I didn't like the formatting of the first copy. I've also fixed a lot of grammatical errors and typos. I think this story is just way too cute to not have any reviews. :(

Disclaimer: BBC owns these characters, etc, etc.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Okay, she was willing to admit it: mocking the high empress's speech impediment hadn't exactly been the way to go. She recognised that now. But when you insulted her hair, her clothes, her Scottish accent, and her Doctor, you got something coming to you. One might argue that if they had not broken roughly eight laws (unknowingly!) to land Amy and the Doctor in front of the high empress, then they would not have been be in this predicament. But that was neither here nor there.

The pressing issue now was the Doctor tightly grasping Amy's hand, running away from the palace to the TARDIS that is parked entirely way too far away. She knew that she would laugh about this when she got inside of the TARDIS. At the present, however, all she was thinking about was the awful burning feeling in her lungs and legs, the Doctor's sweaty grasp on her hand, and the shouts from the guards and various shots from their weapons.

After what felt like two hours but was closer to twenty minutes, that big, bright blue box glowed like a beacon in the early evening, a welcomed sight for Amy. The key was already in the Doctor's hand and within moments, they rushed inside. Levers were pulled, knobs twisted, and they were off. Never had the noise of the breaks left on sounded so good.

Amy felt the Doctor's gaze on her and she turned to him. He had that look of naughtiness in his eye, his smile suppressed. He was waiting for her and she didn't need more encouragement than that. Without missing a beat, she burst out laughing, and the tears immediately came to her eyes. He followed suit and clutched his side. Amy felt for a moment like she wouldn't be able to stop and forced herself to catch her breath. She looked back up at him; he had already straightened up.

"Now, Amy-"

"Oi, don't 'now, Amy' me, she deserved that."

"Perhaps, but-"

She gave him an incredulous look and stopped his train of thought. Something shifted in his expression that she thought she recognised, but she couldn't quite place it. He gave her a soft smile and the pupils in his eyes grew larger with his affection for his companion. He took a step closer to her, invaded her personal space and there was a flash of a moment where she swore he was going to kiss her. She shook herself mentally—been down that road.

The Doctor took her hand into his and said, "What I meant to say was that even if she did deserve your comments, I would feel much better if we left the next planet without running for our lives." His smile broadened.

She gave him a half-smirk that she picked up from him over the course of weeks (months?) that the two have spent together. She did an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, I won't insult the next high empress." she caught his look, "Or any alien we meet on the next planet."

She felt him tug ever so slightly on her arm and she took that as a cue to lean against him. Amy loved moments like these where he silently asked for her affection. She needed him, which was obvious; he was her way out of every planet and time period they ran in to, her means for safe travel, and eventually her way home. But to see him ask for her, even nonverbally, that he wanted something from her, she gained great pleasure out of it. Her head fell on his shoulder and stayed there. They regulated their breaths, relished the high that was still there from the adrenaline, and simply enjoyed the physical touch of each other.

After a few short moments, she felt him shift and she wrote the moment as over. She straightened up and just as she was about to turn away from him, Amy felt his hand tighten on hers. She looked over at him curiously and once again saw that look. This time she could not deny it. He wanted to kiss her. And like hell she was going to initiate it. Time to play dumb.  
"Yeah?" she asked innocently.

He leaned forward a fraction of a centimeter, hesitated, then closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.  
Amy Pond could not believe what happened. Surely that did not happen. No way possible. She thought that was his intention with that look but never in a million years did she think he would act on them... or that she read him right. Or something else that would prevent the moment. She mentally checked herself once, twice. She pinched her own thigh. She was inside of the TARDIS, holding hands with the one and only Doctor and he kissed her. If she was on a planet, she would have sworn that the world stopped spinning.

He broke away from the kiss, looked at her with a sideways smile and said, "You were mad. And magnificent. Where to next?"  
Amy slowly let that information process and said, "A place where it will be impossible for me to not insult the next alien I see."


End file.
